Operation: Kidnapping
by SistersGrimm4ever969
Summary: Puck's been gone for a long time. Like, a really long time. And has somehow been accepted into the SSOF (Secret Service Of Fae). But now, he's been sent on a recon mission that may cause him to meet up with some old friends- and old crushes. Uh oh, Puck. Whatcha gonna do now? Rated T b/c I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Number 32, you are needed immediately at Gate 309. Please hurry- it is an emergency." Robin "Puck" Goodfellow groaned, rolling on his cot. Slumping out of bed, he tromped slowly to the metal drawer on the far side of his tiny room and, upon finding a shirt and pants that were only slightly wrinkled, threw them on.

"Number 32, you are needed immediately at Gate 309. Please hurry- it is an emergency." The voice emitting from the tinny speaker repeated. Puck looked up and glared at the obtrusive box.

"Shut up." He mumbled, continuing to take his own time. Trudging over to the portable bassinet near his bed, he splashed his face a couple times and ran a hand through his mussed blonde hair.

"Number 32, you are needed immediately at Gate 309. Please hurry- it is an emergency."

Puck rolled his eyes, moving back to the side of the bed to put on his shoes.

"Number 32, yo…" An immense crackling was issued from the speaker before being replaced with a gruff, manly voice. "Puck, if your butt is not over here by the time I count to twenty, I'm going to kick you from the academy, you hear? I don't care how good you are at those recons. So if you know what's good for you, get a move on! I'm not going to tell you twice."

Puck chuckled, imagining the flustered, red faced man that was undoubtedly at the other end- General Kidsby, his commanding officer. Despite the threat, Robin knew Kidsby could never fire him; only the Dean could expel someone, and besides, he was the best of the best at what he did. There was no way Kidsby would ever seriously consider trying to kick him from the academy.

Suddenly, a loud rapping noise came from the door to his room. "Kid, get a move on! I counted to twenty almost ten minutes ago! Oh, you're going to be expelled for sure- just wait 'ntil the Dean hears this…"

Puck pushed open the door, startling the short, chubby man from his speech. "I'm ready, jeez, Commander. No need to yell." Smirking, the teen pushed past the angry general and strutted confidently down the narrow halls.

"Robin, you're going the wrong way." General Kidsby called after him, exasperated. Puck only snorted in response.

The commander sighed. "You know a short cut, don't you?" Puck remained silent, knowing Kidsby would soon follow him through the winding tunnels. When the heavy pounding of the general's footsteps reached his ears, he smiled to himself. _A short cut for me, but not for you, he_ thought to himself mischievously.

A short five-minute walk and a key-card door later, Robin and the commander found themselves looking down at an un-jumpable vat of sewage waste. Puck was snickering silently at the officer's cross expression. Although both of them were fairies, General Kidsby did not have wings, due to a failed mission during his earlier days at the academy. He and five other men were ambushed by Amazons, tall, female warriors with a no-trespassers rule that they took very seriously. During the sabotage, one of the Amazons had cut off his wings. Unfortunately, none of the fairies on that mission had been healers, so the magic hadn't gone right and he'd ended up with only two small pink stubs protruding from between his shoulder blades in memory of the incident.

"Puck, this isn't funny," the commander said as Puck flew across. "You know I can't fly, and…" General Kidsby's eyes widened as he patted his pockets frantically. His eyes narrowed. "And you stole my key card so I can't leave until I swim across."

"Yup," Puck replied nonchalantly, popping the 'p'. "Have fun."


	2. The Worst Mission Ever

So, the strategy is, we shoot the messenger first, so he can't report to the warlord with news of what our interior decor looks like, then, we have a thousand moles dig under the ground into his dungeon, where we will collect every bit of rot we find. Next, our worms will turn this rot into a thick, pasty material that we can use to coat our cannonballs, which will then be fired into the lake…"

"We're getting cannonballs? Sweet!" Puck came forward, startling his companions out of their strategic battle reverie. "Do we get to blow anything up?"

Diggie, a gray, talking field mouse stepped forward sheepishly. "Sorry, Robin. Unfortunately, there are no cannonballs. Jynx and I were just discussing the new video game, Revenge of the Animals, which was installed in the arcade yesterday. Dude, it's so realistic, you can literally do anything, even if it's completely outrageous. I heard one guy already figured out a way to use termites to tunnel only into the Warlord's bathrooms so they all have to run outside to do their business. It's Grade A stuff!"

"Wait… so I don't get to blow stuff up?"

"No." General Kidsby, who had finally made it across the infernal sewage pit, sputtered angrily. "Nobody is blowing up anything. Especially not you, Robin." He glared at the shaggy-haired boy, squeezing his shirt sleeve to try and rid it of some of the foul-smelling water.

"Well then, what are we doing, Jynx?" Puck turned to the elegant green snake. She chuckled in response.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this one, Robin," She purred. "It's a kidnapping."

"Of whom?"

The serpent only grinned. "Oh, but Puck-o, that's the good part." She turned to the large computer and churned the mouse a bit until a slideshow of pictures, all taken of the same girl, appeared. Puck's eyes widened and he stumbled slightly.

"Recognize her?" General Kidsby smirked, coming up behind the boy. He pretended to help him back to his feet, but in truth he was nonchalantly rubbing away some of the dirt and grime acquired from the muck pit. "The newest SSOF prime suspect, Sabrina Grimm. Looks gorgeous, doesn't she?"

"Prime enemy- what? Grimm's not... or at least I _think _she's not..."

"Not what, Puck?" The commander smirked, patting his back. "Not gorgeous? Not flexible? Not fully trained in the arts of stealth and hand-to-hand combat? Doesn't have a sidekick?" He motioned to Jynx, who played with the mouse bit more until another slideshow popped up, this time holding pictures of a brunette girl that looked a little younger than the previous one. In some of the photos, the blonde girl appeared at her side.

Puck pointed at the screen, confused. "That's not her sidekick. That's her sister, Daphne. I knew them growing up."

"Yup." Diggie grabbed hold of Jynx's tail and used it to swing to the ground. He scurried over to his friend. "That's why we're sending you to kidnap them. They're needed to be carefully monitored at all times- the Dean thinks they might be dangerous."

"Dangerous!" Puck scoffed. "Trust me, Commander, you don't know these girls. I mean, come on. Daphne? Sabrina's sidekick? They practically hated each other growing up. And also, Daphne? Guys, I knew that kid, and she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Jynx laughed, slithering down the side of her desk to stand beside Diggie. "Well, whatever problems they had as kids, they're over it, now. And Daphne doesn't hurt anything. She's the computer whiz that disables all the networks. Man, if we weren't working for opposing teams, I'd actually want to get to know her," the snake said admirably.

"How did you know that I knew them?" Puck realized suddenly, turning to General Kidsby.

The fairy smirked, liking how squirmy the boy got when they talked about these two particular girls. "Annual security checks. Every file belonging to the SSOF was looked over, scanned. That's how we figured out you knew her, and not a moment too soon. It became clear to us we'd been hacked by your 'Grimms' a couple months ago. We don't know what they took, or if they took anything, but either way we need to get them under the best security ASAP, before they try to do it again."

"So are you up for it, Pardner?" Diggie joked, slapping Puck on the foot, which was, unfortunately, as close as he could get to his back.

"Actually, Diggie, you'll be staying here for this particular mission. We did a background scan on Sabrina Grimm, and it appears she doesn't like talking animals. Prejudiced, I know, but I think it would be safer for all of us if Puck kidnapped Sabrina alone." Well, actually, the General hadn't really been planning it that way, but he couldn't help but feel victorious when Puck got nervous, which he usually never did. It made him feel like he was finally in control of the kid.

Puck balled his fists, then loosened them again. "What did the Dean say about this?"

"The Dean's the one who recommended you, Puck. Whoever the Dean is obviously thinks that you are the man for the job." Jynx looked up at him, noting how sweaty he looked.

Robin gulped, trying to relieve the stress built up in his system. He wasn't ready to go home yet- not when _he_ was still there. Actually, now he was pretty sure the situation had gotten worse- now there were _two_ he's- Peter Pan and some human kid that Sabrina had fallen in love with. How could he just jump back into her life, again? Was it even possible?

Suddenly, he realized something. If he didn't go now, he would probably never summon the courage to go back. Sabrina would grow old and gray, marry that human boy, and move on, and he would still be stuck in the past. He would never acquire the full amount of guts required to return to Ferryport Landing voluntarily. He'd only be able to if...

He turned to his three companions. "I'll do it-" he started. "But you'll have to force me."

The three looked at him in silence. He grew nervous again. "Please force me, I'm begging you. Without this, I'll never have the guts to go back there and see Sabrina again. Please, search in your hearts and force me to go there and talk to her."

More silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alright, kid, you are officially being forced to complete this mission." General Kidsby consented, feeling slightly lenient now that he'd seen Puck squirm. And his shirt and pants were dry, now, anyway.

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Commander. I won't let you down." With that, he swiveled and hurried out the door.

**Ella's Journal:**** OMG, I love this story!**

**SistersGrimm4Ever:**** I know right? I mean, I have to know- you and I are the same person. I mean, come on.**

**Ella's Journal:**** That's right, peoples, you read correctly. I, the amazing Ella's Journal Guest, have gotten an account and am now writing my own stories! Please read, review, and request ideas- I will do anything and read anything you have to say. However, please do not flame me- I don't want to be crispy fan bacon. Thank you!**

**SistersGrimm4Ever:**** Jeez, sistah, you are seriously long-winded.**

**Ella's Journal:**** Why thank you, thank you very much. :)**


	3. The Kidnapping

**Hi, guys, thanks so much for reviewing, despite the fact that there's only two of you. That's okay. However, because I am a book fairy, (read my biography if you don't know what I'm talking about) I decided to bring in a cute little Burtle. (Book Turtle) Burtles are very rare and adorable animals, and this particular one is named Remmy.  
Remmy's species of animal, unfortunately, is currently going extinct for lack of shelter from the dreaded Brain Freeze, an ugly creature that is bent on the destruction of all book beings. Because Burtles are very slow, they are easily caught by these Brain Freezes, and are eventually frozen away until they are nothing but cold husks.**  
**Thus, they need lots and lots of shelter, and the best place for Burtles to hide is underneath reviews. Reviews act as shields that often purify Brain Freezes and turn them into the beloved Brain Warmers, wonderful beasts that take care of Burtles, as well as other animals.**  
**Unfortunately, I cannot make reviews myself, because book fairies are not physically capable of doing so. Saying this, I ask from the bottom of my heart to help Remmy and his kin out and review, review, review. Just remember, you are saving an entire species with your kindness! Thank you.**

Ferryport Landing hadn't changed at all. There was the mayor's manor house, sitting on the hill, with that long, shaded driveway down to the town square. There was the Blue Diner, and the Tinkerbell Grocery Store. The forest was still there, too, welcoming as ever. Now that he was here, he realized just how much he missed it. The only terrain surrounded the SSOF center was craggy rock. Maybe he would have time after Sabrina was secured to visit.

As Puck looked up into the midnight sky, he remember the night when he was positive Sabrina was going to kiss him- until her overprotective father interrupted them. "Henry," he suddenly remembered, thinking back to the not-so-fond memories they had shared. "I wonder what he's up to."

Sighing, and enjoying the cool breeze that had started to blow, he flew high into the sky and plummeted back down to earth, stopping inches from the ground. Whooping, he flipped in circles, enjoying his freedom. After being cooped up indoors for almost a month, it felt good to be out in the open, again. Unfortunately, it was soon disrupted by a crackling voice in his ear. "Kid, stop dilly dallying and get to work. Your 'Grimm' isn't going to kidnap herself."

Puck rolled his eyes, but stopped twirling and increased his speed. "Commander, in case you didn't realize, we have all night. Grimm hates waking up early."

The crackling issued again, this time followed by Diggie's voice. "Aw, man, come on! How come you get to meet the hawt chick and I don't? That's just not fair, man. I'm telling you now, that's just not fair. I mean, the least you could do is hurry up about it so I can see her through the camera, but noooo. 'We have all night and that junk.' You know, you are just so selfish, you know tha-"

"Diggie, that will be enough, thank you. You know good and well why you can't meet the 'hawt chick'- no doubt she would bury you alive the second she gets the chance. You'll have plenty of time for meet-and-greets once she's in a heavily-monitored laboratory." General Kidsby, again.

"Boys, boys. Let Robin do his job and turn off the mic until he actually needs to hear what you're saying. He won't be able to concentrate on a thing, otherwise." Jynx.

"What does he have to concentrate on? _He's freaking flying in freaking circles. There is nothing to concentrate on._" Diggie. Puck grinned, then articulated another loop just to annoy the rodent.

"Puck, hurry up and get to the target's base before I strangle the mouse!" General Kidsby.

Sighing, Puck tucked his wings closer to his body and shot forward, coming to a stop in front of the Grimm household within seconds. "There, you happy?" he said jokingly, fiddling with his ear piece/camera gently.

Silence.

Smirking, Puck lit to the skies again, this time heading towards a certain blonde's bedroom window. Lighting down on the roof, he removed some metal remover fluid from his pouch and squirted it against the lock, careful to keep it from his sleeves and fingers. After a couple moments, he was able to slide open the window and hop gracefully onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom. This was almost too easy.

"Holy hot mother of Jesus," Diggie breathed from the other end, causing Puck to focus on the sleeping form in the bed. "That is one beautiful piece of woman, right there, let me tell you." Puck's brow furrowed.

"That's not Grimm," he whispered into the mic, staring down at the red head lying peacefully between the sheets. "That's Red." He smiled slightly as he took in her innocent face, so unassuming of the boy standing over her. "She's grown."

"Well whoever she is, give me a load of _her._ I am telling you, man, there are absolutely no decent women in this agency, nowadays. All the really good ones are either married or flat out taken by some stupid hunk. Robin, there is no way you are leaving that pretty piece of damsel behind, my man. Think about me, for once, you selfish beast."

The crackling was issued again, and suddenly General Kidsby was back on the line. "Ignore him, Puck. We're not here to find some pretty girl for Diggie to stare at. Find the Grimm girl and bring her back here pronto."

Puck chuckled quietly before tip toeing through the doorway of Red's room and down the corridors of the household. At each door, he carefully peered in, but in each room, it was somebody else. At each girl he discovered,Diggie pleaded him to kidnap her and bring her down to base, and each time, General Kidsby shot him down. Eventually, Robin began to get frustrated. "We're running out of rooms," he whispered crossly. "And there aren't any bedrooms downstairs."

"Well, she's bound to be around here somewhere. What about the door at the end of the hall?" Puck looked up, surprised.

"That's my old room. Guys, there is no way she's in there. She hated me."

"Boy, like you said. We are running out of rooms, and that is the last door. Just take a peek, and if you don't see anything, then you can check downstairs. It's a simple process."

Puck grumbled. "It'll take more than just a peek, I think, Commander." He turned and slid open the door, peeking inside. On the earpiece, he could hear Diggie swearing his little heart out.

"What the heck, man? What, you thought it would be okay just to NOT MENTION THAT YOU HAVE A FREAKING WORLD FOR A BEDROOM?!"

Robin grunted, before pushing the door open wider and slinking inside. After a couple of minutes of checking around, he sighed and turned to go back to the door. "See, I told you. There was no way she was going to be in he-"

"PUCK! BEHIND YOU!" The boy spun around, but it was too late. There was the evasive Grimm, a fully loaded pistol held professionally in her hands. Pointed straight at his face.

Freezing, Puck began to back up slowly, until Sabrina chuckled. "If you know what's good for you, Fairy Boy, you'll stop moving backward and tell me who that sexist pig at the other end of your ear piece is so that I can hunt him down and kill him for acting that way about my family."

Robin heard Diggie gulp. "Good ears," the mouse managed weakly, before the line went dead. Now it was just him and Sabrina, face to face for the first time in- well, a long time.

Sabrina smirked, then gestured to the earpiece. "Take it out, and smash it. I don't want unwanted eyes and ears hearing any of this." Then, while he was doing this, she spoke into her own device. "Daphne, yeah, I get him. You were right, they did send him for me. Yeah, and apparently he's got a sexist buddy down there. Yeah I know. Hey, wake up Red, too. She might be good for this action. We're in his room. Uh-huh. Got it."

Puck stared sadly down at the crushed earpiece lying in the dirt. "That was my favorite earpiece too." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Puck hissed as the light forced its way into his eyes, blinding him. "Jeez, Daphne, it was fine! Now I can't even see!" The girl giggled, before settling the light's shine to fall a little below his nose.

Unfortunately for himself, Puck had been taken hostage, tied to a chair, and was now being forced to undergo some stupid interrogation. _That's what we were supposed to do to Sabrina_, he thought unhappily, glaring at Sabrina, who smirked. She rounded the table, captivating him with her strong gaze. He gulped. He'd forgotten how intimidating she could get.

Reaching for a black backpack that had previously been slewn onto the interrogation table, she rifled through it until she found a perfect, white egg. Grinning at him evilly, she cracked it and poured its contents onto his mop of hair. Daphne and Red blanched, then handed a gas mask to their sister, who put it on smugly. Puck gagged. The smell was historically awful- worse than even the most horrible concoction he'd ever made. "What _was_ that?!" He choked, trying hard not to breath as a slimy drip pooled onto his nose.

"A rotten Chimera egg," Daphne inputted, her voice coming out slightly computerized and muffled through the mask. "Red found out about its smell about a week ago, and even then it was _fresh._" She looked to her sister chastisingly. "I wasn't even aware that _somebody _had decided to steal one." Sabrina just grinned, obviously feeling no remorse.

"Hey, he pranks me, I prank him. He's never held back before, so now I won't either. Do you know how hard it is to get him in a vulnerable position?" The blonde frowned, looking at his face critically. Reaching out with a manicured pinky finger, she gently nudged the yolk of the egg forward so that it slid down to his nose. Puck groaned, feeling nauseous.

Daphne sighed, coming over to her sister. "Now that was mean, Sabrina. Say that you're sorry."

The older girl looked at her warily. "If I say I'm sorry, can the egg stay on a little longer? It's fun to see him squirm for once."

Daphne snickered, slightly. Puck groaned inwardly. "Sure, it can stay on him for as long as you want. I don't care."

Sabrina turned to him innocently. "Sorry, Puck, for putting a rotten Chimera egg on your head."

"And?" This was Daphne.

"And holding you at gun point."

"And?"

"And tying you up."

"And?"

Sabrina considered for a moment. "And I am really and truly sorry for leaving the egg on you, but I'm sorry, I am not going to take it off. This is just too funny."

Red laughed, the first sound she'd made since Puck had arrived. "That's better, Sabrina. Wait to make him feel like a winner. Now you have to hug and make up." Daphne nodded in agreement.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "I see how it is. I hug him, and either I take the Chimera egg off of him so I don't smell tomorrow on my date with Bradley, or I leave it on and stink like nothing else and have to cancel."

Red and Daphne grinned. "But of course, sis." they said in unison.

**Okay, guys, I have to say, I really liked that chapie. It was fun seeing the twist in the story. And how Puck, the best recon kid in the entire agency, was shown up by three girls and ended up being captured himself. *Sigh* I love this story. I hope you do too!**

**Just a reminder, don't forget to R&R. You're saving Burtles, here, people! Have a heart!**


End file.
